Chose me
by Soluna125
Summary: Sakura and Ino are fighting over Sasuke once again! Will one of them get Sasuke's heart and will the other perish will hatred? Will this go to far and one day someone pushes it to the limit...saskae
1. Ino and Sakura

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters but this plot is mine and i'm sorry if your plot or anyone else's seems similar but i came up with this on my own and if you take and just put different characters from another show you completely suck

"He's mine" Sakura Haruno screamed in Ino Yamanaka's face.

"Look Sakura" Ino said in a nonchalant voice "i don't have to prove to you that Sasuke's mine, why can't you just give it up?"

"He's not yours Ino pig" Sakura screamed in Ino's face once again.

"Well if i'm such a pig, which i'm not then why does Sasuke like me?"

"He doesn't like you, he just feels bad that nobody else likes you" Saskura said as she laughed.

"Is that so" Ino said as her heart filled with hatred towards Sakura "well if your that confident then lets ask Sasuke what he thinks."

"Fine..." Sakura was cut off by Ino.

"...but there are rules to this".

"Lay 'em on me then" Sakura said in an evil voice.

"First there is no bribing, second we only give him that moment to answer a question that **I** make up, third..."

"Hold on, how come you get to make up the question" Sakura said violently.

"Don't worry you have to agree on it, now back to what i was saying third we act on what the question is and finally number four we go to the top of that mountain" Ino said as she pointed to the highest mountain. "Got it".

"Yeah but what's the question?" Sakura asked as she put her hands on her hips.

"Umm...since we are going to that mountain how about **_if both of us are about to fall off of the mountain who would he save_**"

"Ok i don't mind that question becauseiknowhewillpickme anyways" Sakura said.

"Umm...no he won't and since you agree on the question let me remind you that we have to act on this question as part of the deal"

"Isn't that a little dangerous what if one of us gets hurt" Sakura asked questionally.

"Why are you afraid that **Sasuke **won't save you" Ino said as she laughed in Sakura's face.

"Ok then just forget it, i'll tell Sasuke to meet us on the mountain at 2:00 p.m ok" Sakura said innocently.

"Fine don't be late oh and another thing"

"What is it" Sakura said annoyed as she rolled her eyes.

"Wear something nice" Ino said sweetly.

"Oh don't worry, i will" Sakura said as she smiled showing all her teeth to Ino


	2. The meeting

Disclaimer: i do not own any of the characters but i do own the diolague (i used a big word)

**Chapter 2:the meeting**

The next day at 2:00 p.m Sakura, ino and Sasuke met on the rocks. Sakura was wearing a pink shirt which complemented her hair and some dark blue jeans that were fitted, she had some eyeliner on that hung heavy under her eyes, she wore pink converses that had black laces. Her hair was down hanging over elbows with a black headband on that went behind her bang. Ino was wearing a pair of lose army pants, her shirt was plain white. She had no makeup on. She wore converse's as well except her's matched her pants. Her hair was up in a high ponytail and her bang was behind her ears. On wrists she had a bunch of bracelets. Sasuke was wearing his usual brown pants and his blue shirt with his blue sandals.

"Ok now why did you call me here Sakura" Sasuke said dully.

"Ok now we need to know who you chose" Ino said.

"Wh..What are you talking about" Sasuke said in the same tone as before, he then looked ar Sakura, while Sakura looked down.

"Well Sasuke, ino and I have been fighting over you since we were little kids, and quite frankly were tired of it so we came up with a question that we ask you and then you answer" Sakura said with her face fixed no the ground.

"Ok Sasuke" Sasuke said in a confused way "what's the question"?

"Thought you never ask" Ino said as she pulled out her bang from behind her ears and then flipped it back wards. "Ok now here are the rules first you have to answer this question now, second we have to act on the question, you got it".

"Umm...well...ok" Sasuke said.

"Ready Sakura"

"Ready" Sakura said as she went to the ledge of the mountain with Ino following.

"What are you two doing" Sasuke asked in suprise.

"The question is, _if both of us are about to fall off of this mountain who would you save" _Sakura said.

"I don't know, get off of the ledge and i'll answer the question" Sasuke said nervously.

"No Sasuke, this is the only way, answer the question now or both of us will be pained both internally and externally" Ino said.

"We can work it out, once you get off the ledge" Sasuke said.

"Chose now" Sakura screamed as tears streamed down her face.

"Ok...ok...Ino" Sasuke started to say.

"Yes i knew it all along you want me haha told you Sakura, don't fell bad you can have someone who actually apreciates a pink haired punk, emo wannabe, yes haha i knew it" Ino said joyasly as Sakura started to cry harder.

"I'm sorry" Sasuke continued.

"What are you saying" Ino said confused.

"Ino i'm sorry but i chose Sakura" Sasuke said as he let his head drop.

"What" both Ino and Sakura said in suprise.

"How could you choose that disqusting pink head big forehead freak emo/punk wannabe over me" Ino said as her eyes watered and her voice broke "i hate you" were Ino's last words. She jumped off of the ledge as Sakura looked back at Sasuke.

"You picked me" Sakura said as she got up and ran to Sasuke and hugged him "i love you but..."

"But what" Sasuke said as he hugged her back "i picked you and..."

"Not now, it's over" Sakura said as she walked towards the ledge and jumped off falling down in the shape of a star.

"Sakura" Sasuke screamed "i love you".


End file.
